With My Life
by FirefliesAreHope
Summary: When a new maid arrives at the castle and turns out to be someone from Eugene's past, Rapunzel will be introduced to the foreign feeling of jealousy, amidst the discovery of true love, deception and to the King and Queen's horror, physical needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :D I'm obsessed with this movie, so here I go xD  
**

**Declaimer: I don't own Tangled :C I wish I owned Pascal, though...or Eugene *wiggles eyebrows***

* * *

She bit on her lip nervously as the sound of the thunder resonated inside the room. Even though she had been living in the castle for about a year now, something just didn't feel right. She stared at the curtain-covered windows, feeling more and more suffocated by the minute. Why was she still so frightened? Gothel was gone and the tower was far away, in the deepest part of the forest.

The weight of her duvet suddenly too heavy and asphyxiating, she quickly scrambled away from it. With her knees drawn up to her chest, she began a gentle rocking, glancing at the small, rounded, puffy basket where Pascal was snoring pleasantly.

Oh, _why_ did it have to rain so much? She was forced to close the windows and the memories of the tower returned to her along with the sense of being shut in. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to take deep breathes, but a sudden thunder startled her. Her eyes brimming with tears, she wondered if going to the only thing that would make her feel better was the right thing to do.

She heard a squeaking noise, and turning her head, she saw her oldest friend staring at her with a raised eyebrow and an impatient look on his tiny face.

"But I don't know if my parents would approve—" She began to say, but trailed off when his expression didn't change a bit. She sighed, "Oh, well." She shrugged and sliding off the bed, she headed for the door.

She reached his door in no time, having memorized its location ever since her parents had assigned him to that room. Looking around to make sure that there were no guards to see her, she knocked on the door shyly.

There was no answer.

Her forehead crinkling in concern, (what if she got caught because he was way too deep into his sleep to hear her?) she knocked a little louder.

There was still no answer.

Huffing, she pressed her forehead against the wood and continued to knock. "Eugene!" She whispered forcefully. "Eugene!"

There was a loud thunder that made her flinch, but she heard a groan inside the room and delighted, she started knocking on the door insistently. She heard some shifting and then some footsteps, so she quickly took a step back and waited for him to open the door.

"Jesus, what on earth could possibly—Brownie?" He frowned, looking at the small smiling girl in front of him. "What are you doing here, are you okay?"

She laughed weakly, running a hand through her hair nervously. "Well, you know—I'm just—I couldn't sleep, so I thought 'hey, maybe Eugene is awake' and decided to come see you…" She continued rambling and his frown deepened. The first weeks of his stay in the castle, he had been having nightmares about that horrible day in the tower, so maybe she had been, too? Studying her face, he noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

She was nervous enough, he decided, for him to trouble her more with the concern that was burning inside him. She would tell him whenever she wanted, so instead of showering her with questions, he leaned against the door frame and cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips in a true Flynn Rider fashion.

"Wanna come inside?"

She beamed.

O.O.O.O.

Comfortably settled under the covers, she hummed contently while running her fingers absentmindedly over his chest. She could feel the muscles underneath the thin shirt he was wearing, and couldn't help but cherish every heartbeat that drummed against her fingertips.

She moved her hand again, this time feeling something completely different from the smooth skin she had been touching a few seconds before. Frowning, she propped herself up on her elbow, pulling down the neckline of the white fabric. She couldn't see much, but thanks to the feeble glow that the candles they had lighted, she could distinguish some skin raised over the one surrounding it. With questioning eyes, she looked up to Eugene for answers.

"I sort of got into a fight with the wrong guy." He shrugged. "Seriously, who carries a _sword _of all things? _A sword."_

"Do you have more?"

"Er-A few." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Half sitting against the headboard as he was, there was little he could do when she suddenly flung a leg over his and promptly sat on his thighs.

"Er—Blondie? I mean, Brownie?" His eyes widened in alarm. Jesus, what would happen if suddenly one of the maids walked in? "What are you doing?"

"Checking you for more scars, obviously." She replied, unbuttoning his shirt with a delicate frown etched on her face.

He quickly snatched her hands in his. "Yeah, maybe that's not a very good idea. I already told you, I have a few more. Why would you want to see them?" Her shoulders sagged at the same time her face fell and he felt like an idiot.

'But an idiot that's doing the right thing' He tried to console himself. Obviously, Rapunzel did not know how inappropriate her actions were. She probably didn't even know what sex was! Of course, there was no way he could know that. During the past year, they had rarely spent some time together.

As in, alone together.

Between their etiquette lessons, royal visitors that came to see the newly found princess, guards that seemed to be everywhere he went (the King hadn't really given into his charm like the Queen had), and a maid that almost always accompanied Rapunzel, there was little precious time to share between the two.

Not to mention that stupid frog that followed her everywhere.

Anyways, the point was that she was a princess, not one of the women he had seduced back in the days when he was Flynn Rider, expert in the art of getting in bed with women. Protocol stated that he had to wait until marriage…which, he wasn't afraid to say…

Scared the living hell out of him.

It's not like he didn't love her, even when he hadn't actually say it aloud. He had died for her after knowing her for three days, for crying out loud! Well, maybe the third day didn't count; seeing as he was too busy escaping prison and trying to rescue her from the evil clutches of her self-proclaimed mother at the time.

Actually, he had to admit that he had succumbed completely to her AFTER their arrival at the castle. When he was able to fully admire her many talents, her kind nature and just plan cheerful spirit, always trying to see the good in others (Yes, even after what that horrible witch had done to her). Really, what could he have done not to fall in love with her?

Fortunately for him, she was just as much infatuated with him as he was with her. Sitting on his legs, she looked into his eyes to try and figure out why he wouldn't let her see his chest. She leaned forward, her butt mercifully breaking its contact with his skin, but now giving him a tantalizing view of her cleavage as she shoved her face right in front of his. Maybe if he took a quick peek…

No!

He tried to back away as much as he could, which didn't turn out to be much with that stupid headboard blocking his way. She smiled mischievously, her face coming closer and closer.

"Why are you trying to run away?" She bit her lip to conceal her smile.

"Yeah…Um, I don't think this is a good idea." His mouth became suddenly dry when she shifted her gaze and stared at his lips while he was speaking. "Rapunzel, you don't understand—" He was promptly interrupted by her mouth pressing against his.

Ah, screw it.

All the air left his lungs as he brought his hand up to grasp the back of her neck. He closed his eyes, thanking the fact that Rapunzel was such a quick learner. At first, her kisses had been clumsy and almost scared, clearly her inexperience being a principal factor in her fear. However, he had enjoyed it very much, knowing that he was the first man to taste her lips, teaching her, guiding her.

He opened his mouth slowly, his tongue parting her lips and coaxing hers. She sighed sweetly into the kiss, tilting her head to the side and moving closer to him. This resulted in her straddling his lap, and he groaned softly, trying to force his body into submission—

Wait, was she unbuttoning his shirt?

He quickly pulled away, seizing her hands and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Cheater."

"Almost worked, though." She shrugged, smiling like the cat that got the cream. She tugged on her hands and he freed them off his grasp, Rapunzel staring at his chest with determination.

"Don't make me use that frying pan again." She warned.

O.O.O.O

He mentally groaned at how just plain freaking whipped he was. She had removed herself from his lap, and was sitting at his side on the bed. Rolling his eyes and without even changing his position, he undid the last buttons of his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. He heard her small gasp and turned to her with an I-told-you-so look.

"They're not that bad."

She didn't answer. Instead, she slowly crawled her way back onto his lap, completely oblivious at the way he banged his head back against the headboard in frustration at her actions. She was captivated by the few jagged scars scattered on his skin. With her mouth slightly ajar, she reached out to gently trace the one on his chest that she had felt earlier. It was a thin, pale line above his nipple, and he clenched his jaw when the heel of her hand accidentally brushed against it with the lightest of touches.

She then centered her attention on a smaller, rounded mark on his side, tracing it with the same gentleness. He explained how an arrow had caught him before he could realize he was supposed to run away, and then went on describing how he had gotten each one of his scars.

Until she reached the one on his lower stomach, that is. He saw her flinch and then gape, this time her finger barely touching him. He frowned, noticing the way the energy in the room had changed completely.

"Hey" He said, trying to get her attention.

She didn't look up, and he pushed himself off of the headboard, her forehead coming to rest on his collar bone. She was biting her lip, breathing in his scent.

"What's wrong?" He muttered into her hair.

"It was my fault…" She closed her eyes, reliving that horrible day at the tower. "If only I hadn't believed her—"

"Rapunzel" He interrupted her firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." She raised her head and stared at him with big, teary eyes. "I should have trusted you, none of it would have ever happen if I hadn't doubted you—"

"Do you trust me now?"

She stared at him like he was stupid.

"Just answer the question, Rapunzel."

"Well, of course I do!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently rested the tip of her nose against his. "Do you trust me…?" She seemed a little frightened of hearing the answer, but he grinned and shrugged.

"With my life." He joked.

She laughed softly against his lips, and closing her eyes, she pressed herself tighter against him, thanking the heavens for his life. His arms came to wrap themselves around her waist, hands splayed and fingers grazing her back, his head tilted backwards to deepen the kiss.

A shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of his calloused fingers feathering her skin, and she involuntarily let out a soft moan when his actions only made the fire that always ignited in her belly when she kissed Eugene increase. Her breathing pattern changed; his scent, his touch, his mere presence making her mind cloud over and her body wiggle when another delicious shiver ran down her spine.

Someone up there was making him pay for all his crimes, Eugene was sure of it. How was he expected to control himself, when he could clearly feel her puckered nipples against his chest? Gah, this woman was going to be the death of him. Slowly, he started to pull away with the intention to tell her to go back to her room, but she made a cry-like sound and returned her mouth to his.

Ah, screw it again.

His hands started running up and down her sides softly, his fingertips barely brushing against the fabric. She wiggled again, her body instinctively searching for his touch, her pelvis pressing against his when she moved. He groaned. Dear God, she was going to _freak out_ when she realized the effect that she was having on him.

She took his lower lip and was gently sucking on it when she noticed the way Eugene was tightly gripping her hips, as if he was pulling her away from his lap. She almost whined, the overwhelming pressure mounting between her legs. She fought against his restraint, her underwear gloriously coming in contact against his thigh and giving her some relief.

His thigh pressed up against her, and she felt that she couldn't breathe, but contrary to her earlier similar feeling when she was in her room, this was _good._

"Eugene…" Her neck arched backwards, exposing her pale throat to his hungry mouth. His languid kisses and the thrust of his thighs were erasing every single thought from her mind, and all she could think about was him and how good he was making her feel. Her eyes snapped open when he moved her and placed her center right over his groin. Something hard and new was nudging her and she looked down in admiration. Judging from the outline, a thick, large bulge was protruding from Eugene's pants.

"What is that?" She gushed.

Eugene, who had tossed his head back and slanged and arm over his eyes, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before looking down at her.

"Okay, blondie, I think we've gone a little bit too far…"

"Eugene, what is it?" She crossed her arms, making her breasts puff out right in his freaking face.

He sighed. "Hasn't your mother, er, talk to you…about men?" He was ashamed to admit that he kind of squeaked the last two words.

Rapunzel frowned. "Well, she actually asked me about how far I had gone with you, but I didn't really understand the question so I said that the farthest place we had gone together was the neighboring kingdom about six months ago, do you remember?"

"I do. Good answer, blondie." He nodded, his lips pressed together. "Any idea of why she asked you this?"

"Not really." Rapunzel shrugged. "I overheard one of my maids telling her that I had ruined my underwear with something a few minutes before she came into my room, though."

"R-ruined?" Damn that squeakiness!

She nodded, but then her eyes widened with a look of alarm, slapping a hand against her forehead. "Speaking of maids, your new one is arriving tomorrow!"

So she had ruined her underwear, huh? Well, at least he wasn't the only one aroused…wait, what?

"What?"

She looked at him in annoyance. "Aren't you paying attention to what I say?"

Er, of course not. She was straddling his boner, for crying out loud! Granted, a waning boner right now, but a boner nevertheless.

"Did you just say that I'm getting a maid?" He went on, glad that he wasn't going to have to give her The Talk.

"Yes." She beamed. "She'll wake you up in the mornings, she'll prepare your baths, she'll help you choose what you are going to wear…!"

"Awesome. I love to sleep in, I can bathe on my own, thank you and I'm an adult man, I can wear whatever thing I feel like wearing."

"They are actually very helpful." She said sleepily. She closed her eyes and yawned softly, pressing her forehead against his mouth.

"Are you staying?" He spoke against her smooth skin. She raised her head and nodded slowly.

"Yes, please."

He enveloped her in his arms and placed her next to him on the bed. He reached for the blankets and covered them both, Rapunzel sighing loudly as she accommodated her head on his chest, closing her eyes and completely unaware that the storm outside had ceased completely.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that Walt Disney is rolling around on his grave :C wait, he _does_ have one, right? I think I heard that he was frozen or something. Meh, whatever. Review? (:**


	2. Apology

Hello dear readers (:

I am writing this note to apologize to you all, for momentarily (riiight) abandoning this story. I have no excuse, my creativeness just stopped running. But here I am again and I'm not abandoning this story.

I'll upload the next chapter as soon as posible, which hopefully will be tomorrow, so those who are still interested, stay around.

Thank you all for your support, it is the only thing that inspired me to go on.

Love,

FirefliesAreHope


End file.
